carcercitystoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcer City Stories Wiki
Plot [[Missions|'Missions']] 'Chapter 1': Carcer Island Due to extremely high levels of pollution, Carcer Island has been put under quarantine. PROTAGONIST, a forklift operator at Port of Carcer working for his boss and friend Kane. PROTAGONIST takes up some odd jobs for Chris, a nightclub owner. After a few missions alternating between working for Kane and Chris, PROTAGONIST is hired by Chris to break into a hotel to steal an incriminating dossier from a journalist's room. Kane, who never approved of Will working for Chris, is unhappily convinced to help PROTAGONIST steal the dossier. On the ride back to the port Kane takes a look at the dossier, and sees that Chris faked the pollution warning and caused the quarantine to keep people stuck on the island and, due to the panic about the quarantine, on Chris' drugs to keep themselves from worrying, making Chris a rich man. Kane tells PROTAGONIST to show this to the authorities, PROTAGONIST says that although he does not approve, he knows he'll be killed, or worse, if he reveals this information to the public, and tells Kane to try not to worry about it. Unbeknownst to PROTAGONIST, Kane steals the dossier and turns it into the authorities. A short time later, PROTAGONIST receives a call from Chris, telling him he's been arrested for fraud and for producing and selling highly dangerous drugs. Chris blames PROTAGONIST for his arrest and tells him to visit him in prison. PROTAGONIST calls Kane and asks what he knows about this, Kane admits to stealing the dossier and turning it in. PROTAGONIST is furious. There is a news report about Chris being arrested for causing the quarantine, and that after inspection, although the pollution levels are high, they are not as high as they thought, and the quarantine of the island has been lifted. 'Chapter 2: Central' While visiting Chris in prison, PROTAGONIST tries to explain that Kane stole the evidence, but that it was a misunderstanding and that he'll get Chris out of jail somehow. Chris tells PROTAGONIST that he doesn't care what he has to say and that he's going to destroy PROTAGONIST's life for destroying his business. PROTAGONIST goes to the port to tell Kane they have to leave Carcer or they will be killed, when he walks into the port he finds many of Chris' men searching for Kane. PROTAGONIST fights his way through the port to find Kane. When he finds Kane he sees that he is badly injured and needs medical attention. PROTAGONIST drives Kane to the hospital in Central. After he drops Kane off, he calls Liz, a friend of his from high school who he lost contact with over the years. He finally finds her at her deli, saying he needs a place to stay, Liz says he can stay at her place. 'Chapter 3: Upstate Liberty' wapona hills n shit Characters Good dudes *Will van Boven- Protagonist *Kane Gretswell- Will's friend and boss. Middle age, honest guy. Doesn't approve of Will's criminal activities. *Liz Seiler- Will's friend *James van Boven- Will's brother Bad dudes *Chris Rook - Owner of Digital Underground and secondary antagonist. Random duders *Phil Barber - Owner of Phil's Barber's. Locations in Liberty State Carcer City Carcer Island East Los Albos *Kane's Warehouses *Carcer Cab Co. *Carcer Chem Factory *Carcer Church *Darkwoods *Darkwoods Penitentiary *Digital Underground *Fitzgerald Mills *Jefferson Heights *Jefferson Houses *Kilmarnock Power Station *Port of Carcer West Los Albos Obbeburgh Central *Deli *Liberty State Bank *Liz's Place Suburbs *Rocksnorth Bay Liberty City Portland Staunton Island Shoreside Vale Upstate Liberty *The Planetarium Radio Stations *More info here: Radio Stations Vehicles Cars *Infernus *Weeny Public Service / Emergency *Taxi *Bus *Carcer Bus *Carcer City Metro *Squad Car *Ambulance *Locomotive Motorcycles *Ventoso Special Vehicles *Pizza Whip *Mantis *Growler *RWaB Bus Weapons *Brass Knuckles *Knife *Sledgehammer *Shovel *Pool Cue *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Katana *Chainsaw *Firearms - More info there Misc. *Outfits Centralsofar.jpg|The Central district as of 9/15/2014 torpedofactory.png|Torpedo Factory WIP deli.png|Deli WIP near the bank bank.png|Bank WIP (Note the scaffolding near the roof) truck.png|Older Benson WIP house.png|Split level house for suburbs Category:Browse